


Обещание

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Gen, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Мака о Хроне. "Когда-нибудь мы встретимся с тобой".





	Обещание

_Когда-нибудь мы встретимся с тобой.  
Я только стану чуточку сильнее и в этот раз уж точно тебе не проиграю._

Мака кусает губы до крови, до боли сжимает кулаки, но слёзы сдерживает.   
Защитница мира, повелительница и убийца плакать не должна.

Особенно, если она хочет быть (казаться?) сильной.

_Когда-нибудь мы встретимся с тобой.  
Я найду тебя где бы ты ни была и вправлю тебе мозги.  
Хватит уже убегать, а._

Мака щурится и смотрит вперёд: это не для неё - бросать друзей в трудные минуты.

Даже если её минуты гораздо труднее.

_Когда-нибудь мы встретимся с тобой, обязательно встретимся, слышишь?!  
Веришь?.._

Хрона, которая наконец-то обрела настоящую свободу, которая смогла разобраться в себе, растворяется в черноте безумия.  
Разве это справедливо?  
Разве это правильно?

**"Спасибо, Мака."**

Албарн смотрит на чёрную Луну и сжимает кулаки.

Она привыкла держать обещания.


End file.
